


Of Men and Knights

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Qui-Gon Lives, Soul Bond, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: It had been two weeks since their duel of fates with what they all assumed was a Sith apprentice. Obi-Wan had eliminated the Zabarak, but almost lost his master in the process. He still awakened with the nightmares that indicated a different path, a path in which Qui-Gon Jinn had perished. The master had been on his knees meditating behind reddened shields, pondering facing the Sith alone in order to save his beloved padawan. It had not gone that way, it was altered, and he kept reminding himself of that fact. Qui-Gon had heeded his caution and waited for Obi-Wan to catch up. They had taken the red and black menace together, instead of apart.





	Of Men and Knights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merry_amelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/gifts).



> Merry was so nice to give me several prompts to try and get out of my writing slump. I decided to take a few and put them all into one story. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan flirting at a dance, first date and talking to Yoda. I hope you enjoy it my dear Merry!

“Proud of you, we are, Knight Kenobi.” Yoda looked closely at the newly minted knight, seeing him flush slightly at the praise.

It had been two weeks since their duel of fates with what they all assumed was a Sith apprentice. Obi-Wan had eliminated the Zabarak, but almost lost his master in the process. He still awakened with the nightmares that indicated a different path, a path in which Qui-Gon Jinn had perished. The master had been on his knees meditating behind reddened shields, pondering facing the Sith alone in order to save his beloved padawan. It had not gone that way, it was altered, and he kept reminding himself of that fact. Qui-Gon had heeded his caution and waited for Obi-Wan to catch up. They had taken the red and black menace together, instead of apart.

Qui-Gon had nevertheless managed to get wounded, however not as severe as his visions and nightmares had shown. Obi-Wan looked away from the Grandmaster of the order, his eyes descended upon the object of his thoughts and desires. His master, no not his master any longer, how long would it take to get used to that fact?  

“Lost in thought you are, young Kenobi.” Yoda gave a slight chuckle and lightly tapped at his shins, brining Obi-Wan back to the moment.

“I’m sorry, Master Yoda. I know I’m knighted, but my thoughts are still wandering to visions that didn’t come to pass.”

“Many years we have had together, training in your visions. Proud of all that you have accomplished, I am. Time for you to stay in the present it is. Talk to old trolls you wish not, eyes set on other things you have.” Obi-Wan eyed his feet, knowing that his ears were burning and his face flushed with embarrassment. “Fooled we were not, fooled he was. No longer bound by those chains that kept master and padawan apart, but reach out to him you must if more you would have.”

Obi-Wan gazed at Qui-Gon who was talking to the Queen, still favoring his left leg, as he rested on a cane that looked very much like a larger gimmer stick. They were at a ball to honor all those that had helped free both the Gungan and the Naboo, but also a way to celebrate Obi-Wan’s knighting with all the council in attendance. It was a simple ceremony that had taken place just prior to the dance, a few words said and a braid that was severed. Qui-Gon had held the braid reverently, pressing it Obi-Wan’s palm with a whispered word of pride and if Obi-Wan was not mistake a bit of sadness as their bound was undone.

“Go, Go you must if dance you wish.” Yoda waddled and inched the knight away from him. “Yes, Master, as you wish.” Obi-Wan bowed, allowing a small smirk upon his lips. The ballroom in the palace was remarkable and teaming with beautiful decorations, something that Obi-Wan had seen in a thousand different places. But none of that could compare to the man that stood before him. The majestic Jedi Knight, in all whites, hair no longer falling against his shoulders, but braided back in a semblance of order, Qui-Gon was a sight to behold and not even the young Queen in all her royal garb could hold a candle to the man that had his heart. “My Queen, Master Jinn.”

Qui-Gon turned to face his former padawan, the light and smile reaching his eyes as he gazed upon him. “My Knight, I am glad to see that Master Yoda finally released you from his clutches. You were terribly missed.”

Young Padme couldn’t help but giggle, knowing how fond the two were of each other. “Do pardon me, but I wish to speak to Anakin, he looks so lost over there by the buffet table.”

They both spun to watch the young boy swipe a piece of bread and hide it away. They both ached for Anakin Skywalker and all that he had been through in his young life. Wondering if training him to be a Jedi was truly the path meant for him, it had been so clear before the battle of Theed, but now the force nudged him on another path, one where his mother was free.

 “Of course, my Queen.” They both said at the same time.

“I am sure this event will last into the wee hours of the morning, and I have no wish to see you both turn in early. I will take young Ani with me when it is time; you both enjoy the rest of the evening.” Amidala winked at them both and found it endearing to see them both turn a beautiful shade of pink. As they watched the Queen kneel down before Anakin Skywalker, they both saw the spark of a love and hope upon both young faces.

“Young love, such a precious thing.” Obi-Wan stared at his master with mischief written upon his face.

“I never took you for a romantic, my young Knight.” Qui-Gon couldn’t stop himself from saying those words throughout the night, he was so proud of the man Obi-Wan Kenobi had become.

“Perhaps it is a recent thing, but maybe it was just an emotion hidden until it could flourish.” The hope upon Qui-Gon’s face was everything Obi-Wan required to continue.

“Would you honor me with a dance, Qui-Gon?” First name basis, words that said this was no longer Master and Padawan, but two men whom longed for the other.

Qui-Gon sulked for just a moment, however, “I’m not sure that I’m healed enough, Obi.”

“Just this once, I can lead. Lean on me, we will go slowly, Qui-Gon.”

“How could I refuse such an offer?” They were both flirting openly but neither cared that many pairs of eyes were watching them, waiting for that moment when they would both drop their shields and become one. It was meant to be since before they even met, but neither had allowed that fact to interfere with their duty as Jedi. Now they had no strings attached, no inequity to struggle with. They were both Jedi in the eyes of the council and no longer tied together in the bonds of teacher and student.

Obi-Wan extended his hand, watching the taller man limp somewhat as he rested upon his cane just a bit more. It ached to see the man he loved this way, but the fact that he leaned on Obi-Wan made his heart flutter. Obi-Wan enclosed his arms around the waist of the taller man, laughing slightly at the thought of him leading for once. The music seemed to move slower as they swayed together, Qui-Gon holding on to the beautiful young man with just one hand. “Let me have that?” Obi-Wan looked up and gestured to the cane, tossing it towards a nearby table. “Lean on me, Qui-Gon. I have you. I will always have you.”

The words were said so sweetly, that Qui-Gon pulled the Knight closer to his body, feeling the head rest on his broad chest. He placed his chin upon the ginger hair that was still rather short, but would be so beautiful once it was grown out. “We didn’t really fool anyone but ourselves, did we?”

Obi-Wan didn’t pretend to misunderstand the question and just snuggled closer to that warmth that always felt like home. “Not in the slightest, but that doesn’t mean we have to continue that way.”

“Would you like this to continue, my padawan?”

“Not your padawan, not any longer.” The words were muffled into the dress white tunics.

“Always my padawan, but hopefully more?” Qui-Gon had always been a fierce diplomat, the words coming off his tongue full of confidence, but in this the words waivered. Did he truly think that his feelings would not be reciprocated?

“Always yours, in all things, My Qui-Gon.” The song was over, replaced by something faster, yet the two continued to sway to their own beat.

“Would it be forward of me to ask you back to our Quarters on the first date?” The baritone voice was just a rumble in the younger man’s ear as they pressed their bodies closer together, shields dropping one by one.

“I’m afraid that if we wait much longer we may embarrass the council and order.” Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled away from the welcoming arms of his soon to be lover, using the force to call the cane to his hand. “Should we say our goodbyes?” Looking up into the older man’s eyes, he saw the ferocious need that was reflected in himself. “No, you are right, room…now.”

They both swallowed, trying to calm their minds as they stretched out for the other. The shields that they had held in place for years were crumbling and nothing would hold that back now. Master and Knight both nodded to a knowing Yoda, quickly excusing themselves and heading for their assigned quarters. The rooms were nothing special in the eyes of the Naboo, but extremely posh for the Jedi, whom learned to sleep on wooden and rocky floors. As the door shut behind them, Obi-Wan turned and pushed Qui-Gon against the wall, his body flush with the older man. “I love you, Qui-Gon Jinn. I’ve waited so long to tell you, and it was almost too late…”

The last shield between them fell as their minds pushed into the other. “It didn’t happen, dear one. That vision was only one path. I am here with you and I love you so much.” The bond that they had undone just hours before was back, but different, it was stronger, tighter. Obi-Wan was reliving all of Qui-Gon’s memories just as he saw Obi-Wan’s. It was beautiful, it was perfect. Qui-Gon thrust against the warm body holding him in place, the desire overcoming the warmth.

“I’m much too old to have sex against the wall, Obi-love.” The declaration was whispered and sultry. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but shudder, this was going to happen, and finally he would be one in mind and body with the man whom always held his heart. Neither was sure how they managed to find the bed, but hours later Obi-Wan lay satisfied, breathless against Qui-Gon’s furry chest. “I will never again fall for that too old line.”

Obi-Wan ran his hands down the chiseled abdomen, feeling the sticky evidence of their coupling, his mind a light with all that had happened. “What will happen now?”

The seriousness of Obi-Wan’s tone threw him off. “There is nothing wrong with what we have done; it is not against the code to love.”

“I don’t mean that, you have a new padawan to train, I have my first year’s missions to undertake. Is this it for us, a few couplings between the years?”

Qui-Gon shut his eyes and reached out to his new bondmate, trying to understand his deepest worry for them both. There beneath what Obi-Wan thought hidden was the reason for his concern. “We are Jedi first, Obi-Wan, and I know you believe this, for I see it in your heart and mind. That does not mean that we are not lovers, bondmates as well. This first year will be tough, as you must separate yourself from me and come into your own.” He hesitated for a second and tugged the young knight closer to his heart. “It won’t be easy for either of us. The pull of our bond will make it more difficult to be apart. But we can both do this and after your missions, well our reunion will be all the more sweet.”

Obi-Wan merely nodded against the broad chest, tears filling his eyes at the thought of separation. “I will miss you so much.”  

“And I you, but we will do as we must and be stronger for it.” Qui-Gon dragged Obi-Wan up upon his chest, in order to reach those beloved lips that tasted of tea, honey and Obi-Wan. They were both swept away in that instant, the thoughts of the future put aside for that one perfect moment that whispered, love.


End file.
